Accidental Mates
by The Confederacy
Summary: While on a flight to London, Alfred finds out exactly what the repercussions of not paying attention to his body can be. His Heat starts in the middle of the flight and he finds himself mated with an Alpha he's just met.


Accidental Mates

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Flight 37B. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. The captain has turned on the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign, so please take your seat and fasten your seat belt."

Alfred swallowed hard and scrambled to fasten his seat belt, swearing softly as his shaking hands made him take a moment longer. He let out a huge breath when it finally clicked into place and watched as the two Omega flight attendants walked down the aisles, checking luggage and helping people with their seat belts. Normally he hated how people were separated by their Natures, but in this case, he was glad to be surrounded by people who knew exactly why he was so nervous. He smiled when the flamboyant, blonde flight attendant asked if he was 'like, totally okay' and watched impressed as he continued on, easily comforting others. He wondered if he'd ever be that comfortable at flying, then quickly remembered why he didn't want to be.

All this trouble, just for a better job and a place that happened to be near where his friends and twin brother, Matthew, lived. What was he thinking? Just because his boss decided Alfred was the perfect Omega for him and nearly raped him then broke into his house during his Heat didn't he had to leave the country to become secretary to some British Alpha that was probably even more of an ass. Just the thought of that man made Alfred cringe. This was definitely a needed change.

Alfred was brought out of his thoughts by a commotion in the flight attendant's area and looked back to see the flamboyant blonde Omega and a lanky brown haired Beta arguing while a bored looking Alpha with blonde hair and bright green eyes looked over the collection of omegas. Suddenly, green eyes met blue and Alfred was surprised to find a shock go down his spine when his scent reached. Alfred blushes brightly and looked forward quickly, but not before noticing the small quirk of the alphas eyebrows. What was with him? He only reacted to an alpha like that when he was about to go into Heat, which were exactly 30 days apart, and the last one ended on the 30th of August, which was last month. Alfred frowned as he tried to remember what day it was and his eyes widened when he remembered.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by someone sitting next to him and looked to see the attractive alpha looking at him with a friendly smile and holding out his hand. Alfred slowly shook it and listened as he introduced himself. His name was Arthur Kirkland and it turned out that the flight had been overbooked and the last empty seat in the plane was next to Alfred. A discreet sniff told Alfred the Alpha didn't have a mate which had him thanking and cursing God at the same time. He'd just have to try and hold his Heat back or something. Suddenly, the plane was taking off and Alfred gripped the arm rests tightly, his face going pale and his blue eyes white.

"Alright, love, calm down. Why don't you tell me something about yourself. What's your name?"Alfred heard a smooth voice say as an arm went around his shoulders and a warm, slightly smaller, hand grip his own clammy one. He looked over to see Arthur smiling comfortingly at him with concern in his eyes and scent.

"I'm A-Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."The Omega said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Well, Alfred, what could be tempting a lovely Omega like yourself to England?"Arthur asked, his smile growing a bit.

And so, Alfred found himself telling a total stranger about the last few months of his life; from the almost rape to him getting the plane tickets. The Alpha growled angrily, almost possessively, when Alfred told him about his boss. Alfred was surprised to find that he liked it and that they'd been in the air for two hours. A few minutes later, his was squirming almost desperately in his seat and Arthur was looking at him with wide eyes. Arthur slowly leaned over and pressed his nose to Alfred's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Oh, good God."The Alpha muttered and this time his growl had Alfred shivering and baring his neck with a low submissive whine.

Alfred suddenly found himself picked up into a pair of strong arms and being carried down the aisle towards the bathroom. A moment later, the others realized what was happening and shouted for the flight attendants. The flamboyant Omega called for help from the Betas, but by the time the had reached them, Arthur was pulling the bathroom door closed and locking it behind himself. When he was sure it was firmly locked, he turned to the quivering Omega in his arms, nuzzling his chest and whining alluringly. Arthur smiled fondly and backed him up against the wall.

"Don't worry, poppet,"Arthur cooed when Alfred gasped."I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take care of you, alright?"

Alfred nodded and whined, pressing his hips against Arthur's and whining again. Arthur growled a bit and pulled him into a hard, open mouthed kiss. Alfred moaned softly and pressed against him, wrapping his arms around the Alphas neck. Both of them were happily ignoring the sound of voices on the other side of the door, far too busy with what has happening between them. Alfred moaned again and the flight attendants either stopped talking or left.

Before the Omega could register that he was no longer being kissed, Arthur was biting his neck and slipping his hand down Alfred's pants. Alfred moaned loudly as his already achingly hard member was gripped and stroked. As Arthur sucked on the mark to make it last longer, Alfred was gripping his hair and thrusting into his hand. It was better than anything he'd ever felt, and he was by no means a virgin, and he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't tried to find a mate before. Still, he desperately needed something, preferably an Alpha's cock, inside him and began whining desperately between moans as the slick Omegas produced during heat leaked down his legs.

"Alright, love. Just relax."Arthur murmured, kissing his cheek in a surprising show of affection.

Alfred nodded and was gently guided so his back was to Arthur, his hands supporting him. His pants were undone and pushed down along with his boxers and Alfred pushed his hips out invitingly, whining once more. Arthur growled softly at the slick shining on the backside of his soon to be mate and circled the Omega's twitching hole with a single finger before pushing it in. He was quick to add two more, scissoring them to make sure he was ready. While in Heat, an Omega's body naturally prepared itself to be entered, though some took longer than others.

Alfred moaned as the fingers moved in him, but it wasn't enough and he looked over his shoulder to give Arthur a pleading look as he tightened himself around the Alpha's fingers. Arthur growled and pulled out his fingers, his eyes darkening with lust and desire. Alfred shuddered at the obvious change as Alpha instincts took control and couldn't keep in a small moan as Arthur undid his pants and lowered them enough to show that he was very well endowed. Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alfred's stomach, pressing his chest to the Omegas back as he positioned himself. The Alpha waited until Alfred whined and pushed back against him, enjoying the fact that he wasn't completely submissive, and thrusted in.

Alfred moaned loudly in pleasure, arching his back and clenching his fists against the wall while Arthur let out a soft moan. He had entered easily, but now Alfred had tightened around him. The felling of his warm, wet passage had Arthur feeling like he was on the verge of climax and he immediately began thrusting at an almost punishing pace. Alfred let out another loud moan and did his best to move with him, relishing the feeling of the Alpha's cock filling him to the brim with each thrust. Even though he knew that Omega's naturally fit themselves around the Alpha's member while mating, Alfred could've sworn Arthur was made for him.

"Nn... You feel amazing, love... You fit me perfectly..."Arthur moaned into his ear, making him shiver pleasantly.

Arthur's thrusts began getting closer and closer to Alfred's prostate and the Omega purposely tightened himself even more in the hopes that Arthur would understand. The Alpha moaned loudly and rewarded Alfred by hitting that special spot inside him dead on, causing Alfred to let out a loud cry of pleasure as he tightened again. Arthur could soon tell that Alfred was getting close by the volume of his cries and the way his walls were fluttering around his cock. Arthur reached around to stroke him, speeding up his thrusts as much as possible so the Omega would feel better than he ever had. Alfred cried out loudly, nearly screaming, not caring if all the passengers could hear him.

"A-arthur! I c-can't... Ah!"Alfred tried to warn the Alpha he was close, but was interrupted by his own moans,

"I-I know, love, I know... It's alright... Nng... Just let go... Let me hear you scream..."Arthur ground out, speaking right into his ear.

The whispered words, Arthur's warmth and scent all around him and the pleasure assaulting him from both side were suddenly all too much and Alfred came with a loud scream of his new Alpha's name. He arched his back, scratching at the wall as his vision went white, helpless as the pleasure washed over him in waves. It was better than anything he's ever felt before and he knew he'd never be able to get through another Heat without an Alpha. When Alfred came down from his high, he noticed that Arthur had stopped moving and his grip had tightened so much that Alfred couldn't move away. Then, he felt the satisfying burn of his knot forming and realized that Arthur had climaxed as well.

Alfred's mind suddenly cleared and he realized he had just mated with an Alpha who he didn't know inside the bathroom of an airplane, hundreds of miles above the Atlantic. What was going to happen to him? Arthur was obviously well off, if his expensive looking suit and well trimmed nail were anything to go buy, so there was no way he'd want an Omega foolish enough to not plan a flight around his Heat, which meant he'd be left alone. But the his scent would stick to Alfred for the rest of the Omega's life, so no other Alpha would want him. Plus, Arthur had knotted, which meant he might be pregnant, but he couldn't take care of a child. He was going to end up alone, possibly on the streets, with a child and no way to take care of it and-

"There, there. It's alright."Arthur cooed as he rubbed Alfred's stomach and hips, easily smelling the distress in his Omega's scent."What's the matter, love?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Y-you don't have to stay with me, I k-know you probably d-don't want to."Alfred said, not realizing he was crying.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?"Arthur asked softly.

"I-I'm an idiot. I got o-on a plane without even knowing I ｗ-was gonna go into Heat."Alfred choked out.

Arthur was quiet before letting out a soft huff."That makes you a bit irresponsible, not an idiot. Besides, you're my mate now, for or worse. It would be wrong for me to leave you."

"S-so what are we gonna do?"Alfred sniffed.

"Well, we'll stay in here until the plane lands. Then, we'll probably be taken to an empty room in the airport. Once your Heat is over, you can come live with me, if you'd like."Arthur explained, rubbing his sides.

Alfred nodded, thanking him softly. When they landed, they were taken to an empty room, as Arthur had predicted, and given spare blankets and pillows for a makeshift nest. Between mating sessions, Alfred would fuss with it until Arthur either convinced him it was fine or pushed him up against the wall and kissed him until he completely forgot about making the nest perfect. Alfred soon decided that maybe the other Omegas who had gotten mates in high school weren't so foolish after all. He rather enjoyed having someone's arms wrapped around him while he rested and knowing he was going to be taken care of whenever his Heat hormones raged.


End file.
